Bonds
by Wicked Flaw
Summary: Post Hogwarts. HPDM. Obsession leads to Judgement. Ancient powers hold the wisdom of generations and a balance must be maintained. "Everything in the Name of the Family".
1. Ch 1 Mistress of Obsession

**Bonds**

* * *

**By: Tara**

* * *

**Summary: Post Hogwarts. HPDM. Obsession leads to Judgement. Ancient powers hold the wisdom of generations and a balance must be maintained. "Everything in the Name of the Family". **

* * *

**Author's Note: Nearly completed, will be posting each chapter every few days. **

**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies. The concept for this story is mine.**

* * *

**Genres: Romance, Humor, Drama, Supernatural, Action/Adventure, Suspense, Who Knows...**

**Rating: Not too bad… I think a simple R will do…. ^.^ **

**WARNINGS: Dangerous Muse, Slowly click away..., **

* * *

**Chapter one: The Mistress of Obsession **

A female stood off to the side a simple bed, watching the figure in it toss and turn silently. She skillfully ignored the throbbing ache in her legs from her long vigil. Hours upon hours of watching, waiting and still nothing had changed.

His skin was still pale, his breathing labored, he still twisted in agony, and his mouth still opened with silent screams. Yellow fingernails disgusted her, kept her from holding his hand. The constant layer of sweat barred her hand from his forehead. Only the fact that she loved him kept her there. If he had been anyone else, she would have sent a card.

As it was, his room was full of cards. "Get well" cards and "see you soon" cards from the local children and their families overflowed the dresser tops. All flowers were directed into an adjoining room and all chocolates and other various edible items were sent to a local orphanage.

Everything else she took. She felt it was her right. As if it where payment for being loyal to him. She was the only one who could truly care for him, after all. Why shouldn't everything be hers?

~.~.~.o.~.~.~

"Madame Ginny," the servant bowed. "You summoned me."

"Yes," was her crisp reply. "Fetch the doctor."

"As you command."

Ginny stared at the spot where the servant once stood. She always felt that they did not like her. Always saying, "as you command" and "you summoned me" or mumbling under their breaths. She told herself that she could handle their coldness, until he was finally awake to set them straight.

A servant made his way into the darkened room. "Madame, Master Prince is here."

Ginny tensed. "Tell him to come back later. I am expecting the doctor."

"Too late, I'm afraid."

Ginny felt her heart speed up, her breath quicken, and her stomach flutter. His deep voice always seemed to excite her. But her distrust of him battled her emotions and helped keep her expression stoic.

"Will Master Prince be needing anything else?"

"No thank you, Mikhail," he said as he gracefully walked into the room. "But may I ask why all the windows are covered and the lights so dim?"

Mikhail bowed deeply before replying, "Madame here did that herself."

"Ah, I see." He swept his white cloak over his left shoulder. "Thank you again, Mikhail."

"As you wish, Master Prince."

Ginny ignored the man's presence until Mikhail was gone. She spared him a sideways glance and moved closer to the bed, as if to protect the figure from an intruder. She noted his usual all white attire and the sensation of his glamour charm.

"Well, Prince, I see you managed to barge in here even when I continuously make efforts to keep you out."

Prince bestowed her with a raised brow and glided across the floor to the windows, proceeding to pull back the curtains, allowing light to stream in and illuminate the room.

Ginny had to shield her eyes momentarily from the brightness and when she opened them, found that Prince was at the bedside holding a frail hand with yellowing fingernails.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ginny kept her voice low, but the underlying anger was evident.

"Keeping him shroud in the dark and away from human contact, especially magical human contact, will only keep him from recovering."

"And just who are you to come in here giving orders and dictating how to make him better?"

Prince brought the hand to his cheek. "I am who I am. You, however, were contacted about his condition as to inform the rest of his family. And have you done so yet?"

Ginny turned away from him. "I didn't wish to worry them. Besides, if they all came here, they would probably make too much of a ruckus."

"Is it that, or are you afraid that when they arrive, you will not be able to continue living in your fantasy of being Mistress of Harry's house?"

Ginny spun around in furry. "Don't you dare say his name! You have no right!"

"Oh, shut it." Both turned their heads to Mikhail, standing before giant double doors. "Master Prince, the doctor is here to see Master Harry."

"Thank you, Mikhail, let her in."

Ginny nearly stomped her foot in frustration. "I'm the one who summoned him! I'm the one who stays here by his bed day after day! I should have more respect from the servants, not you! You're just some man who shows up once in a while to torment me!"

"Am I intruding?"

Prince gently placed Harry's hand on the bed and crossed the room to greet the doctor. "Of course not. Please come in."

"I see his condition seems the same. Any luck at work, Prince?"

Prince knelt at Harry's side and took his hand once more. "I'm afraid not. It looks as if my efforts will need to be directed elsewhere for awhile." Prince felt his heart clench as Harry twisted in pain. "Please, Aggie, I must request that you remain here with him while I am gone."

Aggie placed a hand on his shoulder. "Of course. I'll take the guest room to the left. Now," she moved to Harry's other side, leaving Prince to once again hold Harry's hand. "I need to check on his condition."

"Will you be needing anything, Doctor?"

"No thank you, Miss Weasley. Prince is more than capable in assisting me. But I must ask you to leave the room."

Agatha Winters restrained herself from lashing out at the woman standing before her. From the carefully arranged folds of her mourning dress robes to her perfectly styled hair, Agatha was sure Ms. Weasley spent much too much time on her appearance and could not imagine dear Harry having anything to do with the dreadful she-devil, let alone romantically inclined to become involved with her.

"I will do no such thing!" Ginny sputtered. She resolutely took possession of a chair near the main doors to accommodate herself. "If Mr. Prince is to stay by _him_, than I shall stay here to watch and make sure he does nothing to my beloved."

"I care not what you do, whether it be to turn into a toad or lock yourself in a room and live in your crazed fantasies of being _Harry's_ wife! Just as long as you do not disrupt his recovery."

"Mr. Prince! I told you to never say _his_ name! I order you leave at once! I do not know you nor know of your intentions toward my beloved, but I know that it is in his best interest that you leave!"

"He will do no such thing!" Dr. Winters' outburst was quite a surprise for both Prince and Ginny. "Mr. Prince here is a fine wizard and I am sure he has Mr. Potter's best interest at heart. I need him here to assist me, but I must insist that you leave at once. I do not need you here as a distraction and interrupting us."

Agatha was in no way impressed with Ms. Weasley's display of silent seething.

"We will send Mikhail to inform you when it will be safe to visit once more." Agatha turned her back toward Ginny, clearly dismissing her.

Prince had, while Dr. Winters had spoken, summoned Mikhail to him. "Please escort Ms. Weasley to the guest room in the East Wing. She will be staying there for the remainder of her time here."

"Yes sir, Master Prince." Mikhail strode toward Ginny and took hold one of the many fold of her robe, successfully dislodging it from its precise placement. "Come, miss, I will be taking you to your room now."

"Un hand me you ungrateful –"

Agatha placed a hand on Prince's shoulder when she felt rather than heard his sigh of relief with the resounding "pop" of Ms. Weasley's exit with Mikhail.

"Come, Aggie, we have work to do."

Dr. Winters nodded her head and they set to their task.

~.~.~.o.~.~.~

"His condition is stable now." Dr. Winters turned to watch Prince. "I'm sure you'll find out what it is, Prince. As it is, I think he gets better every time you return."

"I just wish I didn't have to spend so much time away from him." Prince sighed and brought Harry's hand up to his cheek. "But now my superiors want me to concentrate all my attention on the sweeping epidemic –"

"Oh!" Dr. Winters stood still in shook for a few moments before rushing to place a hand on Prince's shoulder. "You can't mean that they expect you to go house to house and cure each person individually!"

"Precisely what I mean. Each person is affected differently by this magical virus of sorts and so everyone must be treated differently. I'm to go house to house, assess their symptoms and decide what treatments are best for each case."

"Surely they are sending out others as well?"

"I'm afraid not." Prince placed a kiss on Harry's hand. "I should be seeing anywhere from five to twenty people a day –"

"But even seeing twenty a day will mean that you'll be busy for months!" Agatha fell back into the chair behind Prince. "I meant what I said about his condition getting better when you visit, Prince. I fear that if you are detained from him for too long, say more than six months, his condition will greatly deteriorate."

" Please, Aggie. You are one of the only people who know the truth. I must implore you to stay by his side. I must also ask you to inform his family. I do not trust Ginny Weasley in the least. I would also like you to tell them as a doctor that only a certain few of them may come, for Harry's health."

"Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Ron, Hermione, and Luna?"

"Yes. When they arrive, please inform the twins and their older brothers the situation with Ginny. They'll know how to take care of her."

"And you? How will you get to come see him when they are all here?"

Prince placed Harry's hand down gently. "I have my ways. I may not have agreed with my father nor followed his path, but I was his son."

Agatha sighed and swept out of the room to make to necessary arrangements.

Prince bent low over Harry and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Please come back to me. Come back to me my Angel."

~.~.~.o.~.~.~

_Come back. Come back to me. Come to me._

Harry held himself in a tight ball. "No, no, no! You're not real! You're not him!"

_Come to me. Come my Angel. Come be with me. Only me._

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" He curled even tighter into a ball, trying desperately to will the voice away.

_"Harry! Harry!" Laughter floated around him. "We'll always be friends, right mate?"_

_"Oh yes Harry! Friends forever!"_

_"We'll make a pact! To always be there for each other! Always!"_

_"Always, mate. Always."_

Tears streamed down his face. "Please go away! Please!"

_They'll leave you. All of them, when they learn the truth. You're friends will leave you because of _him_ and he'll leave you… well, you know why._

"No." It came out more of a whimper.

_Just come to me. I'll protect you. I'll stay with you. I know the truth about you and I accept it._

A bright light surrounded Harry and burst outward. "NO!"

~.~.~.o.~.~.~

Agatha Winters relaxed into her chair. It took forever for her and the few servants that worked there to distribute the massive amount of flowers around the house. Looking around her room, she felt a wave of peace flow through her. Not one flower remained in the room.

The Weasley's were due to arrive that night. Miss Ginny had not yet been informed. Agatha thought it would be better to surprise her. Agatha made all the arrangements herself, knowing that Prince would prefer it that way.

"Oh Prince." Agatha shook her head. What a hard life to live. Once a Death Eater's son working under cover for Harry Potter and now living constantly in disguise and being overworked by the Ministry. His life was in no way easy.

"Mistress Winters," Mikhail bowed as he addressed her. "The Weasley's will be arriving soon and the rooms in the Northern Wing have been readied for them."

"Thank you so much Mikhail. I don't know what I would do without you. Or what Harry and Prince would do without you."

"I am loyal to both Master Harry and Master Prince. They are constantly fighting for their lives, but always find time and energy to protect others and always placing their happiness after others. I have never known any other master to be so unselfish."

Agatha nodded her head. "Well put. Harry is well loved. It is Prince, though, I fear for. You and I will have to divert Harry's family for when he comes to see Harry."

"I believe that Mistress Luna will be able to help."

"Yes, Mikhail. I believe that you are right."

"Dinner is in an hour, Mistress Winters."


	2. Ch 2 Siblings

**Bonds**

* * *

**By: Tara**

* * *

**Summary: Post Hogwarts. HPDM. Obsession leads to Judgement. Ancient powers hold the wisdom of generations and a balance must be maintained. "Everything in the Name of the Family". **

* * *

**Author's Note: Nearly completed, will be posting each chapter every few days.**

**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies. The concept for this story is mine.**

* * *

**Genres: Romance, Humor, Drama, Supernatural, Action/Adventure, Suspense, Who Knows...**

**Rating: Not too bad… I think a simple R will do…. ^.^ **

**WARNINGS: Dangerous Muse, Slowly click away..., **

* * *

**Chapter two: Siblings **

Mrs. Weasley fussed over Ron's winter scarf. "The letter said to be prepared for snow. Snow!"

"Come on mum, we're all ready to go. We'll keep you in touch with his condition." Ron's voice was deep and firm. He was fighting to be a pillar of strength for his mum and wife, but on the inside, his wished nothing more than to break down in tears for his best mate's condition.

"Mother Weasley," came Hermione's soothing voice. "Dr. Winters wants us to be there in less than two minutes."

"Yes, yes. Quite right." Mrs. Weasley looked her children over. "Oh, go then!"

"Now, my dear, you know the letter asked for them specifically. And at least we now know where Ginny's been this whole time." Arthur Weasley pulled his wife into his arms. "They said they'll keep us updated and I have no doubt that they will."

"I know, I'm just worried."

"We know you are mum," spoke up Charlie. "But we need to leave now. Everyone ready?" A chorus of "yes" went around the room. "Very well then, let's be off!"

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stood alone for a few moments in the empty room. "Come, my dear. Let's have some of that delicious dinner you cooked."

Mrs. Weasley nodded her head solemnly and let her husband lead her out of the room.

~.~.~.o.~.~.~

"Mistress Winters, they have arrived."

"Thank you, Mikhail. I will be down at once."

Mikhail bowed and left with a soft popping sound. Agatha stood from her chair made her way from the South Wing to the parlor. Sure enough, every Weasley from the list had arrived.

"Greetings," she said to the gathered group. "I see you had no trouble getting here?"

"When can we see him?"

"You will all be able to see him after dinner, Bill is it?"

Bill nodded his head while his brother Charlie spoke next. "And when is dinner to be?"

"Dinner will start as soon as everyone has arrived."

"Mistress Winters?"

Agatha turned to see Mikhail in a bow at the base of the stairs. "Yes, Mikhail?"

"I would be delighted to take the Weasley family's bags to their rooms now."

"Thank you, Mikhail. That would be most appreciated." Agatha bowed slightly to Mikhail and the Weasley's baggage "popped" at a snap of Mikhail's fingers. "And dinner?"

"She is already up to see him, Mistress Winters, and says she will be down to dinner momentarily. Also, not to wait for her."

"Very well. Tell her to leave the windows unlocked." Mikhail nodded and walked up the stairs. Agatha turned to address the gathered guests. "Please follow me, it is time for dinner."

"If you don't mind me asking," spoke Hermione as they followed the doctor to the dining hall, "but who is this other person?"

"It is I, Hermione." Luna stood next to the dining table with name tags in her hands. "The set up for the table was wrong, so I decided to move a few of the names. I hope you don't mind, Agatha, but everything needs to be right for Harry."

"It is quite all right, Luna. You are welcome to change whatever you wish."

Mikhail entered the room from a set of double doors behind Luna. "Mistress Luna, Master Prince has accepted your offer." Luna nodded and bowed to Mikhail. "Mistress Winters, The other one will be here momentarily. May I seat everyone?"

"That's all right," spoke George. "We'll find our own places," finished Fred.

The Weasleys shuffled about the room, Luna directing a few to different spots and moving others after they had been seated. "There!" she exclaimed. "That's right." She took her own seat at the edge of the table, across from Agatha. One seat at the end of the table next to Agatha and Luna was left open, as was one on the opposite end.

After everyone was seated, Mikhail opened the door to announce Ginny's entrance. "Madame Ginny Weasley."

"Mistress Ginny Weasley, you ungrateful servant!"

"Ginny!" Hermione's voice caught Ginny's attention and she whirled around to see who was in the dining hall.

"What are you all doing here?" she demanded.

"We received a letter about Harry's condition requesting our presence at once." Charlie answered her.

"It was quite a surprise," Bill spoke next, "to learn that you have been here all this time and had not told us."

"Humph," echoed the twins.

"Please join us, Ginny. We are about to eat dinner." Agatha smiled sweetly at her.

"It was you!" Ginny growled as she moved to take the spot between Agatha and Luna.

"No, Ginny!" Luna exclaimed. "You're seat is at the other end!"

"Yes, Miss Weasley," Prince stepped out from the shadows. "I believe that is my seat."

Ginny turned on Prince. "Why are you still here?! I thought I told you to leave! What have you been doing to him? Tell me!"

"Miss Weasley!" Agatha was now standing. "Please take your seat at once! As I have informed you, Master Prince here is one of the best wizards I know and his help with Mr. Potter is essential!"

"Essential!" Ginny fumed as she took her seat. "He comes in here as if he owns the place! He disrespects me, and then sends me away from _his_ side!"

"It may be a bit of a surprise for you, Miss Weasley," Agatha spoke calmly, but firmly. "But this estate belongs to Prince, so it stands to reason that he would walk in here as if he owns the place."

"But I thought it was Harry's," Ron said.

"On the contrary," spoke Prince. "It is a joint ownership. It was decided to keep Harry here so that I may be able to watch over his progress with Dr. Winters here."

"I told you not to say his name, villain."

"Miss Weasley, I will have you banished from my house if you continue to disrespect me and my staff."

"Oooh! Poppy berry toasted buns!" Everyone looked at Luna. "I haven't had these for years!"

"Then I hope you will enjoy them." No one spoke more about Harry or his condition. Instead, Luna kept the occupants entertained with her odd collection of what could be called knowledge of various random topics.

~.~.~.o.~.~.~

_Come to me. You are mine._

Harry was finally able to push the voice out of his head and set up shields to keep it out. Now the voice spoke to him from the darkness surrounding him and Harry found that it was much less affective.

"Go away."

_But I can't leave you._

"On the contrary, oh mysterious voice without a body, you can, and one day _he_ will come for you and destroy you!"

_On the contrary, _the voice mimicked Harry, _you will come to me and he will leave you._

"He will never leave me. We are soul mates."

_Are you so sure about that?_

~.~.~.o.~.~.~

Prince stood from his seat as the last of the dessert was cleared by Mikhail. "If you would follow me to the South Wing, I believe you all wish to see Harry?"

Ginny mumbled under her breath and glared daggers at Prince, but everyone else nodded and silently followed the man in white out of the dining hall and to Harry's room.

"Now," Agatha began to speak, "I must tell you all a few things about Harry's condition. First of all, the windows are to be always un-curtained and open during the day. Second, the constant presence of a known magical person will greatly help."

"How so?" asked Hermione.

"A witch's or wizard's aura," answered Luna which caught everyone's attention.

"Quite right, Luna," agreed Agatha. "Luna has assisted me before and she and I will be spending much time with Harry. But even if you came into the room to read a book or play a calming game of cards, it would be greatly appreciated."

"I must be off, Aggie, Luna. I'm putting his soul in your care." Prince turned to the rest of the group, noting that his shield down the hallway had kept Ginny from following and had sent her to her room. "Please listen to Doctor Winters and Mistress Luna. I am leaving them as the official care-holders of my estate and Harry." He apparated instantly without waiting for a reply.

"I don't like him."

"Ron!"

"Well I don't Hermione. Harry has never mentioned him before."

"Prince is Prince. Just as Harry is Harry." Luna opened the double doors to Harry's room. "I must suggest you all stand along the back wall for now."

The Weasley group including Hermione gave her odd looks, but stood against the back wall nonetheless. Agatha moved some get well cards out of the way and summoned Mikhail. "Tea, please." He nodded and vanished to the kitchen.

"As you can all see, Harry is tormented with one of the deadly Silent Sorrows. Currently, we do not know which one it is, but Master Prince has been researching and looking for the cure. We fear that it may be a binding sorrow, one of which we have never seen before."

"Binding! But only a wizard as powerful as Dumbledore could pull that off!" Hermione grasped lightly to Ron's arm.

"There are only a handful of known witches and wizards who possess the amount of power similar to Albus." Charlie gave his brother Bill a look which Bill took as a sign to speak.

"Yes, well, let's see. There's Harry, that fellow Draco, Lord Prince, Lady Atiya, her husband Lord Isidore, and… well, Luna."

A shocked gasp filled the room from the Weasley group.

"Luna?" sputtered Ron.

"Are you absolutely positive?" questioned Hermione.

"There is no question, Miss Hermione," replied Agatha. "Luna is quite talented and knowledgeable. I have been grateful for her help this far."

"It's not something one wants to proclaim to the world," Luna spoke up.

"You said that Lord Prince was one?" Hermione asked and was answered with a nod from Luna. "And he is the man who owns this place?"

"Yes."

"And you're sure he wants to help Harry?"

"Yes, Hermione. Why ever shouldn't he?" Luna asked puzzled.

"I say it's Malfoy."

"Ron!" the twins exclaimed.

"No," said Luna calmly. "No Malfoy is strong enough to do this to Harry."

"But you said Draco!" Ron protested.

"Oh! Draco? No, he wouldn't want this to happen to Harry."

"But I thought you just said that no Malfoy was strong enough." Hermione stated.

Luna looked thoughtfully at Hermione and Ron. "That is right. As it is, no Malfoy has the power, although, little Shaun Malfoy is developing rather quickly. But I fear there are nultinums tormenting his dreams."

"Nultinumuns?"

"Nultinums."

"Anyways," cut in Hermione. "You're saying that Draco is powerful enough, but not a Malfoy?"

"Yes. I thought that was obvious."

Agatha placed a hand on Luna's shoulder. "Come, Luna. We need to check Harry."

"Oh, yes." Luna turned to address the others. "Please stay where you are if you wish to watch, otherwise, your rooms are in the Northern Wing. I am sure Mikhail will be more than pleased to escort you there if you ask politely. Oh! He's brought tea!"

Sure enough, Mikhail stood before the doors with a platter and tea for everyone which he passed out. Leaving two cups waiting for Agatha and Luna for when they finished.

"Thank you, Mikhail was it?"

"Yes, Mr. Fred Weasley." Fred looked wide eyed at the servant before looking to his twin.

"Actually, I am Fred," George said.

Mikhail shook his head. "No, I am quite positive that he is Mr. Fred Weasley and you are Mr. George Weasley. You said so as much earlier and the two of you don't look a thing alike."

The gathered audience stood slack-jawed at the servant. Mikhail, for his part, ignored the shocked stares and proceeded to gather up the mass of get well cards.

"Um, excuse me, Mikhail," Hermione spoke up, being the first to recover. "What do you mean by them not looking anything alike?"

Mikhail gave her a dazzling smile. "I meant what I said. Why would I say something I did not mean? Fred is purple and George is green. Well, a bright green really. Not at all like the nice darker greens I have seen in my life."

"Purple? Green? What are you talking about, my good man?" Charlie gestured towards his brothers. "They look normal enough, except for the whole being identical twins thing."

"Pink." Luna poked Ron in the shoulder. "Blue." Hermione rubbed her arm and took a step away from Luna. "Pretty."

"Pretty?" Charlie inquired.

"Oh! It's just that you are this beautiful oceanic color. I would say teal, but that's more like Aggie."

"Luna," Hermione began slowly. "How do you see these colors?"

"It's quite simple." All eyes focused on Dr. Winters as she approached them. "Mikhail and Luna here have a special ancestor, an elite potions master, who dank one of his concoctions and changed his DNA and that DNA was passed down to these two."

"Roily," Mikhail stated.

"Yes, Mr. Roily was an artist. That's why he was so fascinated with colors."

Everyone looked from the servant to Luna to Dr Winters and back again.

"You two are related?"

Dr. Winters sighed. "Yes, they are related. Now, if you all wouldn't mind, I would like us to go in the other room and discuss the rules regarding the time you will be spending in Mr. Potter's room." She turned and walked back into the hall, Luna right by her side. Everyone else had to scramble to make sure they weren't let behind.

Review! ...Please!


	3. Ch 3 Welcome Charlie

**Bonds**

* * *

**By: Tara**

* * *

**Summary: Post Hogwarts. HPDM. Obsession leads to Judgement. Ancient powers hold the wisdom of generations and a balance must be maintained. "Everything in the Name of the Family". **

* * *

**Author's Note: Nearly completed, will be posting each chapter every few days.**

**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies. The concept for this story is mine.**

* * *

**Genres: Romance, Humor, Drama, Supernatural, Action/Adventure, Suspense, Who Knows...**

**Rating: Not too bad… I think a simple R will do…. ^.^ **

**WARNINGS: Dangerous Muse, Slowly click away..., **

* * *

**Chapter three: Welcome Charlie **

"So we can't touch him?"

"I'm afraid not, Charlie. Only Lord Prince may touch him."

"But why only Prince? I've met him plenty of times before, the Ministry likes to keep him on a tight leash, but I never knew that he even knew Harry."

"Any foreign magical auras coming too close to Harry could cripple his already delicate condition," Aggie paused, looked Charlie straight in the eyes and said, "You will _not _inform the rest of this, but Prince and Harry had their powers aligned with each other."

"But why?" Charlie asked startled. "What would cause them to do so?"

Aggie's face filled with sorrow. "They received rather disturbing news that someone was much too infatuated with Harry and wished to bond with him. It was not a very happy notion for either of them and it was decided by them to align their powers. I actually believe that the only reason Harry is able to fight his condition at all right now, is because of his connection to Prince."

Charlie sat stunned. He had no idea. None of them had any idea that something like this was going on.

Charlie looked Dr. Winters over. She was a powerful witch, no doubt about that. She's a world renowned healer. A Master of Masters, as they call her. And she was here, by Harry's side, in this house that apparently belonged to both Harry and Prince, and their powers were aligned.

"How was it possible for them to align their powers?"

Agatha poured herself some tea from the small coffee table before them. "They are quite close. I don't think I've ever seen anybody as happy with life as they were when they were together."

"Do you mean to say that they were – " Charlie stopped. His brain was working on overtime trying to comprehend what he was just about to ask.

"Yes. Harry and Prince have been together for the last nine years."

Charlie frowned. "But Harry was a seventh year at Hogwarts eight years ago. If that's the case, then you're saying that Harry and Prince met while Harry was still in school?"

"Charlie, do you know why I am telling you all this?"

Charlie shook his head, not being able to find his voice.

"Well, because Prince asked me to. Of all the rest of your family, Luna and Prince, and I as well, believe that you are the most reliable person to tell."

"Reliable?"

Aggie looked uncomfortable for a moment. But it was only for a moment.

"You have work with dragons for nearly your entire life, Charlie. And what I am about to tell you must not leave this room."

Charlie nodded.

"It was with the help of the dragons that Harry and Prince where able to," she paused, looking for the right words. "I don't know how to put this. They didn't just align their powers, but they didn't bond, not in the typical sense. It's like they are one and the same person."

"Then how did this happen to Harry?"

"It was Luna who helped saved Harry during the ritual. Because of her ability with seeing a person's inner aura, she was able to disrupt the ritual before Harry was lost to us forever."

"I don't understand." Charlie fiddled with his empty tea cup, confusion written all over her face.

Aggie sipped her tea before explaining.

"During the ritual, Luna noticed that there was an extra color mingling around Harry. Using her own powers, she shielded Harry long enough for him and Prince to unite their powers. Unfortunately, since the ritual wasn't completed, Harry and Prince were unable to fully combine their souls."

"So you're saying that by interfering in the ritual, Luna saved Harry, but that also stopped Harry and Prince to keep from bonding their powers?"

Aggie shook her head. "No, you're thinking about it all wrong. Step out of the box and think again. This ritual involved dragons and was not your typical bonding ceremony. Harry and Prince were trying to combine their souls. To be one and the same. To belong completely to each other."

Charlie shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I don't seem to be able to comprehend the extent of what you're saying."

"Good. In that case, I'll continue." Agatha poured them more tea. "Luna's presence within the ritual is what kept it from finishing, but if she pulled out, Harry would have been completely vulnerable to his attacker. Prince is deeply in Luna's debt, no matter how much she may say otherwise." She paused and closed her eyes. "I want you to understand something, Charlie." She opened her eyes again. "Prince is a good man. I have never in my life met someone like him. And Luna, Mikhail, and I will do _anything _to keep them from harm."

Charlie felt himself tense from the seriousness of her voice. He had the distinct notion that if she had too, she would curse him to death and revive him and do it again if she needed to.

"You must keep an open mind when it comes to Prince and remember that he and Harry met a long time ago. In fact, Prince was the first wizard his own age that Harry ever met."

Charlie choked on his tea.

"Careful, we don't want you to die on us now."

Both turned to the source of the voice. Prince stood clad in his usual all white attire, in the doorway of the Southern pallor.

"Prince! I was just about to get to the good part. Would you like to join us?" Agatha gestured to a third seat.

"I would be delighted." Once he was seated he turned to Aggie. "Harry's stable. He seems to be doing much better right now. I believe the added magical presence is helping him quite a bit. I'll be staying the night, but I must be off in the morning."

"Remember, Prince. I do not think he can survive any more than six months without your presence."

"I'm working on that, my dear Aggie."

Prince's eyes swiveled to Charlie's. "Is he ready to know the truth?"

"Truth?"

Agatha nodded. "As ready as he could be."

"He's more than ready. He just doesn't realize it."

"Ah! Good evening Luna. Please, join us as well," Prince beckoned her in.

"What is this truth?" Charlie asked once Luna had situated herself in a chair.

"Who I am."

Charlie looked at Prince in absolute confusion. "Who you are? What do you mean?"

"Charlie," Aggie began softly. "Do you remember all the people strong enough to do this to Harry?"

"Yes. Harry himself, Malfoy's son, Prince, Lady Atiya and Lord Isidore. Oh! And Luna."

"That's one too many."

Charlie glanced Agatha's way. "What do you mean?"

"I am Draco."

Charlie's wide eyes stared at Prince. "What?!" he exclaimed.

"I am Draco. With Harry's help, we managed to convince the Ministry let me go about my life as Lord Prince. It was all Harry's idea. He threw a fit in the courtroom and nearly brought the entire Ministry down. Suffice to say, he got his way."

"So the Ministry knows you're here?"

"Prince is a magnificent healing consultant. That was how I met him." Aggie paused to accept a new kettle of tea from Mikhail.

"They're all asleep."

"Thank you, Mikhail," Aggie said as she nodded her head. Mikhail popped off to another part of the house and she continued speaking. "Prince here was doing medical evaluations and I was treating the patients. It was all very thorough."

"Orange!"

Charlie whipped his head in Luna's direction.

Luna clapped her hands happily. "It's Orange Black Tea! My favorite!"

Prince chuckled. It was a deep chuckled that seemed to vibrate from his chest and Charlie found himself wishing his was so. "And here I thought your favorite was Raspberry Mungal Blue Tea."

Luna shook her head and sipped at her tea. "The muggles always have the better teas."

Charlie sighed loudly and sank back into his chair. "This is all just a bit too much for me."

"You'll get used to it. Just make sure you keep coming up here to have tea with Aggie and me. That will help. Well, only if we have muggle tea. I don't fancy wizard's tea too much anymore."

Agatha nodded in agreement. "Yes. Do come and join us. We'll be glad for the company."

Prince nodded as well. "I won't be here every night, but you'll see me from time to time, having tea."

Charlie closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "I assume that I am also not to tell anyone about anything that gets said?"

"Please don't. I would greatly appreciate it," Prince said.

"Oh! And remember to never refer to Prince as Draco. He is and will always be Lord Prince."

Charlie nodded his head in consent to Agatha's words, his eyes still closed. "I think I best be off to bed now. My mind needs to adjust to the new information."

"Then we will see you in the morning, Charlie. Agatha and Luna will need to talk to you and your brothers in the morning about your sister. I am afraid that I will not stand to have her in my house if she cannot be controlled."

Charlie nodded once again, his head too full and body too tired. He stood from his seat and began to make his way to the door. "Good night."

"Good night, Charlie, and don't worry. I already check to make sure there aren't any nultinums in your room."

~.~.~.o.~.~.~

"Wow. This is a feast! Where did all this food come from?"

"Ron!" Hermione lightly slapped her husband on the arm. "Do remember your manners."

"It's quite all right, Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley's reaction is understandable." Prince gracefully made his way into the dining room and took his seat from the night before.

"Lord Prince!" Bill exclaimed, shocked to see their host there. "I thought you left."

Prince nodded. "I returned late last night and must leave again for my business very soon." He gestured for everyone to take a seat "Please, join me for breakfast before I am off. Agatha and Luna should be down momentarily."

The Weasley group took their seats from dinner. None of them reached for any food. Prince sat contently, waiting for the last of their group to arrive.

"My! Everyone is up and awake so early! How delightful!" Dr. Winters graciously took her seat next to Charlie.

"A good morning to you, Agatha."

"And to you Prince." She looked around at the gathered ensemble of Weasleys. "I assume that I do not need to ask where Miss Ginny Weasley is."

"You assume correctly if you believe her to still be sound asleep in her chambers."

"Oh! Mikhail! A fine morning to you as well." Agatha dipped her head toward the servant. "I trust you slept well."

"As well as ever, Mistress."

"My goodness! Were you all waiting for me to eat? Where are my manners?" Luna took her own seat across from Agatha quickly. "Please, dig in everyone. I am sorry to have kept you waiting. Mikhail, is there any Plumed Fritz Juice?"

"In you goblet, as it were, dear cousin."

"Oh! Quite right you are!" Luna exclaimed happily after taking a sip. Charlie noted the way her cheeks blushed softly and her eyes twinkled when she drank.

Ron was the first to reach for the tempting food. It was just too much for him. Taking a healthy amount of scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, waffles, and butter, Ron blissfully began to consume his meal.

The twins, seeing that they were in danger starvation if they did not eat as well, took up their forks and dug straight into the food. Bill and Hermione followed after them, shaking their heads at the twins' antics.

Agatha sipped at her tea and Luna nibbled on some fruit. Charlie felt compelled to eat the fruit as well and decided to split a bowl of freshly cut variety of fruit.

"Try this one. It's one of my favorites."

Charlie took the proffered fruit, relishing in the taste and searching with his fork for another. Prince watched, sipping at his mug of coffee.

"Master Prince, the Ministry insists your being at once. They say you have delayed long enough and that you should have your affairs in order by now."

Prince sighed heavily and nodded to his servant. "Thank you, Mikhail. I will leave in just a moment. Surely they don't expect me to be rude and simply leave my house full of guests without even bidding them a farewell?"

Mikhail smiled roguishly. "Of course not, Master Prince. I doubt that they would expect anything less than proper hospitality from one such as yourself." He bowed deeply. "I also believe that the youngest of the Weasleys will not rise for another hour or so. Her sleeping habits foretell as much."

"Thank you." Prince addressed the occupants at the table. "I am afraid the time for me to leave is at hand. Luna and Agatha are my most trusted friends and colleagues. I leave everything in their capable hands. As for the rest of you," he let his gaze swoop over them. "I hope your presence here will help aid in Harry's recovery. Besides that, please enjoy my estate. You are free to roam as you wish."

With that, Prince apperated from his seat, leaving no time for anyone to speak. Agatha snorted behind her cup, shaking her head. Luna offered Charlie another piece of fruit, who took it happily. The rest of the group stared at the empty seat for a moment before returning to their breakfast.

When Mikhail had cleared the food, Luna produced scrolls for everyone.

"Included in these scrolls is a layout of the estate. Your individual rooms are marked in your corresponding colors on your room doors. Harry's room is outlined in black and is bolded. My room is situated next to his in teal, and Luna's is across from mine in scarlet. For the rest of the land, there is another map, a dot in your color is shone on the scroll. Right now, they should all show that you are in the dining room." Agatha pointed to a teal dot in the box labeled the dining room on her own scroll for everyone to see.

"Also," Luna continued for Aggie, "there is a list of activities you may perform when within Harry's room."

"Please read through it carefully," Agatha spoke again.

Both women waited as everyone had the chance to read over the list, which was rather long. During this time, Mikhail had entered through the kitchen doors.

"Mistress Winters, Mistress Luna," he said. "She has woken up and throwing a tantrum. The wards Master Prince put up are holding steady."

Luna shook her head. "Thank you, cousin. Try not to trouble yourself with her. She is short sighted and self involved. It would take too much to change that." Mikhail bowed. "And I didn't check that wing for nultinums yet."

Mikhail left with a pop. Hermione cleared her throat.

"Why would Lord Prince place a ward around Ginny?"

Agatha set her tea down and tucked her scroll away. "Miss Ginny Weasley was originally informed of Harry's condition to alert his remaining family of the circumstances. As it is, Miss Ginny is now confined to her own wing. Others may visit her, but she is not allowed to leave, nor is she allowed anywhere near Harry."

"Why ever not?" Bill questioned.

"She is impending Harry's recovery," Luna answered.

"And how is," Fred started.

"Our little sister achieving that?" George ended.

"She has deemed herself Harry's Mistress and will not listen to reason." Agatha poured herself another cup of tea and continued on. "I have given specific instructions regarding Harry's health, which she has ignored, and we do not believe her magical aura is any help to Harry."

"Why not?" Charlie asked.

"Her aura is quite ugly. I do not believe either Mikhail or I have ever seen such an awful shade of yellow before. No, yellow is not right. At times it's yellow and at other it's an orangey-green. Aura's shouldn't fluctuate after a wizard or witch has reached their adulthood."

Every Weasley present was looking at Luna in a new profound respect.

"When young, auras are still molding, shaping themselves. When a witch or wizard is grown – usually by the latest around twenty years of age – they have one stable shade that may change slightly after many, many years, but will remain very much the same. Omitting, of course, a radical life changing event which changes a person at their core."

"That was impressive," Hermione spoke. "I don't think I have ever heard you talk so professionally before, Luna."

"It's like you're a different person," Ron added.

"People change," Agatha cut in. "And I believe you probable haven't seen Luna in some seven years." The couple nodded. "That is a long time to expect a person to remain the same."

"As it is, Aggie, Prince, and I wish to enlist your help with dealing with your little sister."

"You don't have to," George began. "Ask us. We'll take care of her," Fred finished.

"Thank you," Luna bowed her head in their direction. "I have taken it upon myself to write out all the different ways I could think of to being able to detect nultinums."

* * *

I apologize for the short chapters. Next chapter will be posted in a few days.

Review! ...Please!


	4. Ch 4 Clan

**Bonds**

* * *

**By: Tara**

* * *

**Summary: Post Hogwarts. HPDM. Obsession leads to Judgement. Ancient powers hold the wisdom of generations and a balance must be maintained. "Everything in the Name of the Family". **

* * *

**Author's Note: Nearly completed, will be posting each chapter every few days.**

**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies. The concept for this story is mine.**

* * *

**Genres: Romance, Humor, Drama, Supernatural, Action/Adventure, Suspense, Who Knows...**

**Rating: Not too bad… I think a simple R will do…. ^.^ **

**WARNINGS: Dangerous Muse, Slowly click away..., **

* * *

**Chapter four: Clan**

Prince paced back and forth in the marbled hallway. This was a massive waste of time. He came to a stop and closed his eyes, mentally willing the aggravation out of his tense posture. It was another hour before the door opened and an older man waved him in.

In a flourish of robes and an air resonating pure rage which made the older man's heart constrict in sudden fear, Prince strode in and with the wave of his gloved hand, halted any words forming on the tongues of the pathetic fools before him, sending out a trickle of wandless magic to do his bidding.

"You incompetent fools," he spoke calmly. "Your arrogance and stupidity astounds me. To think, you thought it would help _anyone_ to have me in that hallway for three hours while there are innocent people out there. Not to mention the fact that you basically plan to murder Harry Potter yourselves."

Prince would have spit at the fools and their shocked, denying expressions if he hadn't been raised with the decorum of a Malfoy.

"I will tell you this once again, and this will be the last time. I hope your feeble, puny minds can handle processing the information this time." Prince dropped the glamour and allowed those before him see him. "I, Lord Prince, once named Draconis Lucious Malfoy, am bonded through a _dragon blessed_ ritual with one Harry James Potter. As Mr. Potter is currently suffering from a Silent Sorrow and since _none_ of you seem to be in any hurry to find out which one or how to cure him, you are wasting my time. In fact, I find your entire presence in the world to be annoying and a waste.

"You think to dictate me to go door to door, finding a way to cure each person conflicted with the most recent outbreak, insisting that I cure your own relatives first, not even granting me any time to see to Harry. Which, by the way, you have been informed continuously that without my presence, his health proceeds to deteriorate. In case you haven't figured it out, this makes you murderers if he dies. A fate that will be brought to trial before the Dragon Counsel and _not_ within wizarding courts where I am sure you all believe that you have sway to keep you from any punishment.

"Right now, I could charge you with impending upon a dragon bonded from protecting his mate. The Dragon Counsel does not take lightly to incompetent fools and they care less for stupid wizards with no true concept of magic. My bond with Harry Potter ensures that we are the most powerful wizards of the century and it is common knowledge that he holds no love for wizarding government.

"So," Prince finally paused. "If you waste my time again, I will actively seek to bring you all before the _Dragon_ Counsel." He waved his left hand and scrolls appeared before each person. "This is the schedule I will keep to. You will have no say in this matter. My loyalties are to Harry Potter first and the Dragons second. After that are those I considered allies and loyal. Near the bottom of my list are the names of those in this room with me now. I have no care to be in your presence ever again." The glamour went back up. "And if I see any of you again, if any of you think to order me to do your bidding or think me your pawn, I will show you just why, exactly, you do not mess with someone born and raised within the Malfoy line."

Prince turned and left with the same graceful presence and magnificently billowing robes that he came in with. Eight people sat in that room without moving for a few minutes before one man turned to speak to the woman next to him, only to find that he had no voice.

~.~.~.o.~.~.~

Those of the red hair and freckled faces were gathered together to discuss the matter of the youngest of their family clan. For once, not a single one of them was indulging themselves even though a healthy presentation of food was set before them. Every one of them had a grim expression and no one seemed ready to speak first.

It was some time before the youngest one present, a young man with a single gold band upon his left hand- the only adornment of jewelry upon him- heaved a huge sigh of resignation and placed his head in his hands. His actions set off a wave of other sighs, all seemingly in agreement.

Two men with near identical features, whom normally always had a joke or prank at hand, wore the gravest looks of the bunch. This was not a lightly affair, by any means. Although their clan was looked down upon for their lack of wealth and social standing, they still held to their pure blood traditions and regulations, especially in matters of the family. In attendance at the moment was the majority of the male presence of the family, and thus if a decision was made, it would hold all the power as if the Head of the Weasley's himself had done so.

In fact, the eldest present was fingering his own ruby studded silver Heir of House ring, brows furrowed. His dashing blue eyes dark with turmoil. As he looked around him at his brothers, he knew what they were about to discuss would impact their family greatly. He could only imagine the pain their mother will go through.

Finding that he was unable to work his own voice, Charlie placed his hand on his brother, Bill, and silently pleaded with him to start the talks. Bill's eyes held much of the same turmoil, but experiences and a life being brothers with Charlie, allowed the two the same ability to understand and know the other as their younger twin brothers were able to.

Gathering what will he had, Bill managed to clear his throat and all heads turned his way.

"We all know why we have been gathered," Bill began. "After the full weight of actions taken by one of our own blood, and given the circumstances, a discussion must be held." Bill looked to Charlie, waiting for the eldest son to carrying on the impromptu meeting.

"I, Charles Tobias Weasley, Heir of the House of Weasley, do hereby invoke the rite of hearsay. All those present, state your names."

"William Arthur Weasley."

"George Franklin Weasley."

"Fredrick Greg Weasley."

"Ronald Bilius Weasley."

Charlie nodded to all of them. "The one in question is our youngest sibling, Ginevra Molly Weasley, only daughter of Molly née Prewett Weasley and Arthur Louis Weasley. As Heir of the house of Weasley, I hereby invoke the rite of clan trial and the rite of majority blood."

The room tensed as all the Weasley men present felt the weight of Charlie's words and the swirl of magic roping through all of them.

"All those here are confined by the rites of the Clan of Weasley and therefore must make a final say." Charlie could feel his clan ring throbbing upon his finger. "Discussion and debate may now commence."

Bill caught Charlie as the man slumped. The others present spared a brief moment to look upon their brother in concern before the magic began to push them into speaking.

"Although a severe punishment should be in equal to the crime committed," George paused and shook his head.

"Our hearts are pained by the weight of the affects," Fred continued.

"And yet this is not something that can be left unaccounted for any longer," Ron finished.

Bill shook his head. "Harry Potter was accepted into this family as a member of love and magical ties. Although not of our birth or blood, the crimes committed against him and his person cannot be ignored."

"She was always obsessed with Harry in school," Ron added. "And when he saved her the first year she was there, it just made things worse."

"The Ginny we saw yesterday is not the little sister we know," Fred stated.

"And yet, she is our sister," George spoke. "And her actions have placed a family member in a position of being considered in harm's way. She has impeded upon his recovery and has in fact made Harry's situation much worse."

"Not to mention staking claim as another's wife without consent and theft," Fred said with a grim tone. "By claiming all the gifts sent to Harry and granting herself power within his home, she has violated too many long held beliefs and laws held within the clan."

"But how do we find a punishment worthy of balancing the crime without," Ron trailed off, unable to speak of the unwanted ostracism.

"That is a good question little brother," Bill intoned. "The crux of which we all find ourselves unable to solve. The actions and results call for it, and yet, just the affect that would have on our mother would be devastating."

The group took a solemn moment to think about their mother.

"And yet," Charlie spoke up. "And yet, and yet, and yet. I know this is hard, but we need to think of what actions that the Clan of Weasley is going to take upon Ginny. Worst case scenario, she will be ostracized from the clan with no rites to claim and without blood aid. This is something that we are here to avoid. So stop thinking on it and start thinking of other things that we may be able to compile into a punishment worthy enough to balance her crimes, bring pride and honor back to our family, and save us from losing a little sister in the process."

Charlie's no nonsense voice seemed to pull his brother's out of their doomed thoughts and to the challenge at hand. The Heir of the Weasley Clan had no doubt that those before him could do it. They could save their family which was in threat of being torn apart.

Bill squeezed the hand he held, drawing Charlie's gaze to him. The second son nodded his support and Charlie felt strength flow through him.

"Alright, Weasleys," Bill took over. "Let's get to work."

~.~.~.o.~.~.~

Hermione didn't bother to hide the fact that she kept looking at the door to the casual dining room. The Weasley men had been in there for over two hours already. All Ron told her was, "those of the blood clan must meet and talk. This may take some time." Between her worry about them and the recently acquired information regarding Ginny, Hermione found herself at a loss.

"Do not fret. Though it will take much time, I have faith in those boys."

Hermione looked over to Dr Winters as she entered the formal dining room. The doctor was dressed quite causally. "That is not a lightly conversation. From what I have learned about clan rites, this will impact the entire family. I can only imagine what it will do to their mother."

Aggie nodded. "You're mother too. When a person is accepted into a Clan as family, it means completely. They are magically tied to the Clan and hold all Clan rights, as well as being held to all the Clan's laws."

Hermione nodded sadly. Sipping her tea, she continued to sit silently, watching the door, and waiting.

Agatha spared her a sad smile before leaving the room. No use worrying over circumstances. She had some research to get back to.

* * *

Review! ...Please!


	5. Ch 5 Hersey

**Bonds**

* * *

**By: Tara**

* * *

**Summary: Post Hogwarts. HPDM. Obsession leads to Judgement. Ancient powers hold the wisdom of generations and a balance must be maintained. "Everything in the Name of the Family". **

* * *

**Author's Note: Nearly completed, will be posting each chapter every few days.**

**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies. The concept for this story is mine.**

* * *

**Genres: Romance, Humor, Drama, Supernatural, Action/Adventure, Suspense, Who Knows...**

**Rating: Not too bad… I think a simple R will do…. ^.^ **

**WARNINGS: Dangerous Muse, Slowly click away..., **

* * *

**Chapter five: Hersey**

"A conclusion is made," the eldest Weasley nodded in satisfaction. "It was not easy, but the weight of the punishment is accepted by the magic of the Clan. Do all present agree?"

Four voices spoke with low voices, "yes."

Charlie breathed in deeply before continuing.

"I, Charles Tobias Weasley, Heir of the House of Weasley, do hereby bring a close to the rite of hearsay of one Ginevra Molly Weasley, only daughter of Molly née Prewett Weasley and Arthur Louis Weasley, and sister to all my brothers present."

Without asking, the other four Weasleys spoke their names.

"William Arthur Weasley."

"George Franklin Weasley."

"Fredrick Greg Weasley."

"Ronald Bilius Weasley."

"Within the rite of Clan trial and Majority Blood, a decision has been made." Charlie paused as the swirl of magic flowed about them. After a few moments, he felt the nudge of power to continue speaking. "From this time forward, until a time when Clan trial and Majority Blood is once again invoked with at least three of the five Clan members present and a pardon welcomed, Ginevra Molly Weasley, only daughter of Molly née Prewett Weasley and Arthur Louis Weasley, and beloved sister, shall be suspended from Clan privileges and rights, but still held to Clan laws as so she may prove herself worthy in the hearts and minds of the Clan of Weasley and be accepted once again as family.

"She may not accept any aid from the Clan nor shall she receive any aid should she ask one accepted by the Clan. All Clan members shall know of her trespasses and the decision made by her brothers present. As Heir of the Clan of Wealsey, I, Charles Tobias Weasley do hereby pass Clan judgment."

All five brothers raised their wands, allowing the tips to touch. "To mote it be."

In a far off cottage, two people stopped in their various activities as shock and disbelief coursed through them. The woman, a rather large and noisy female, rushed from her gardens into her home, coming to a halt before a rather interesting clock like contraption on the wall. Where there once used to be a picture of her only daughter was a solid black background and a single word.

_Heresy_

An anguished wail ripped from her throat as the dial of her beloved daughter moved to a new spot magically added to the family clock which was completely black as well with another word: _Suspension_

The man was already behind her, his own disbelief just as strong. After getting his wife into a chair, Arthur immediately summoned his own connection to the Clan. As Clan Head, he was determined to revoke the decision.

He was highly surprised when a tidal wave of Clan power came crashing down on him. Centuries of will power, a legacy of witches and wizards who were and are a part of the Clan of Weasley, stopped him. Arthur fought back with his own magic, demanding his daughter, only to find himself useless. This decision was final. The punishment was an acceptable balance to the crimes committed and held the weight of the Clan.

Collapsing into a chair next to his wife, tears flowed down his face. Molly, realizing her husband was next to her, grabbed his hand and let her own power expand. The more powerful of the two, Molly forced her power into the ring, showing her husband as head of her family, and sent out a demand to all her Clan family home to her. She had a vengeance to exact on her children for the child taken from her without so much as a word.

Five men cringed as the magical demand summoned them. In the room next to them, Hermione jumped as if burned by her own wedding ring. No one moved, however, until a scream rang through the house.

~.~.~.o.~.~.~

Agatha and Luna were frantic as they fluttered around Harry. Hermione and the Weasley men rushed into the room with racing hearts and worried faces. As soon as their eyes laid upon the form on the bed, they all collapsed to the ground. Hermione let out a strangled cry. Tears were prevalent in all eyes.

Harry's form crashed about, his mouth open in silent screams. His skin was white and the sheets complete drenched in his sweat. Agatha barely managed to constrict him to the bed and a steady chat flowed from her lips. Once the movements were brought down to a minimum through the use of many constraining charms, Agatha immediately looked to Luna, who was off in a trance of her own. It was only a few scant moments before the powerful woman turned on the intruders.

"You MUST stop her! Your mother's magic through the clan is causing an adverse affect! It is drawing Harry farther from us! STOP HER!"

The Weasley clan stared dumbly at Luna. Charlie was the quickest to realize what happened and started barking out orders to his family.

"Ron, George, Fred, get home and make mother stop. She is killing Harry. Hermione, you and Bill get to the ministry and get Prince back here. I'll stay here. Communication through the Clan rite rings only." Turning to his youngest brothers, he added, "This is important! Harry CANNOT die. Not by the hand of own Clan. Mother may never forgive us, but she will never forgive herself if she finds out that she was responsible for Harry's death."

That was all it took before the other five Clan members were out of the room. Charlie turned to the two women in the room and let out a shaky sigh. This was a mess.

Agatha quickly moved the bed away from all the walls and summoned a chair. Luna was in the chair a second after it had been summon. She stared blankly for a moment before her eyes glowed a solid deep scarlet. Her arms moved up and rested on Harry's shoulders. Her lips moved silently and a haze just as dark red as her eyes grew around the two of them.

Charlie watched in awe as Luna went about her task. Agatha came over to him and ushered him to a chair. "His life is in her hands again. The force and anguish of your mother's power is too much for Harry to handle."

The eldest Weasley shook his head. "I don't think she realizes what her action could cause Harry. Instead of simply calling immediate blood to her, she called the Clan. All Clan members feel the pull and have no choice but to answer within two days. It is the way of our Clan."

Agatha nodded. "What was the cause?"

Charlie let his head fall backwards. "Through Clan Rite and Majority Blood, Ginny's been ostracized from the Clan for the time being. It is not permanent and allows her to earn her place back. No Clan help. She is on her own and no longer caries the Weasley surname."

Agatha sighed and sipped her tea. She had expected as much, but was greatly surprised at the amount of leniency in the punishment. They didn't stripe the girl of her family, merely suspended her. They could have taken her power away, cast her out of the wizarding world, but it was more like they cut her loose for an undetermined amount of time. It showed how deeply they cared for her and how seriously they took the situation.

They continued to sit in silence as everyone else rushed against time.

~.~.~.o.~.~.~

Hermione and Bill showed up in a frenzied flourish in the middle of the ministry's lobby. Wizards and witches stopped and watched in curiosity as the two people turned and stormed with a flourish into the ministry, magical panels approving their entry. As secretary to the minister, Hermione had access to all levels of the ministry. She lead the way along windy hallways and various staircases until they reach an ominous double door .

The look on the woman's face startled Bill as they stood at the door. Hermione mumbled something under her breath before turning to him.

"Just so you know, I really hate the fools in this room. They think so highly of themselves and don't really care about the people. The Minister has been working to eliminate them from the system. They are also the ones who dictate Lord Prince's puppet strings. I was there when they tried to take over Harry's life and use him for their own plans."

The intelligent woman sighed. "This is going to have to be a huge spectacle. That is the only way to get the seriousness of the situation through their thick skulls."

"Then let's do this. Harry doesn't have the luxury of time."

Hermione took a deep breath and slammed the doors open with her magic. She stormed forward, Bill perfectly in step, to a half circle of eight wizards and witches looking affronted at their intrusion.

Hermione's wand was already out and magic already at work to do her biding. The idiots didn't even have the smallest amount of self preservation or survival to go for their own wands. Once done, she glared them all down and demanded their acknowledgement.

"I am Hermione Granger-Weasley, Secretary to the Minister and close friend of Harry James Potter. I _demand_ the _immediate _presence of one Lord Prince. There will be no questions, no stalling, and no discussions on this matter. Harry's life is at stake here and I _will not _allow him to die because of your selfish foolishness."

She had been calm and calculated as she spoke and now the room was silent only to be broken by the obnoxious laughter of a female sitting in the third seat from the left.

"What makes you think we care of your status or that we would lease Lord Prince from his duties," the horrible squeaky voice spat out Prince's name as if it were a curse.

Bill took a step back. Hermione responded to the woman and as the minutes went by, he saw no head way being made. These people were truly self involved. Hermione even went as far as to suggest Lord Prince's revenge on them should Harry die. Though a few whitened at that, they did not back down.

Losing hope, Bill backed farther away and rubbed the solid band around one of his fingers.

A mental pathway to Charlie formed and it wasn't long before he heard his brother's voice.

"Bill? What's wrong?"

"It isn't working. They aren't budging. She almost had them with a threat of Prince's retribution should Harry die, but then stonewalled her."

Back by Harry's side, Charlie debated. Harry's life was at stake.

"Aggie," Charlie spoke aloud. "I'm going to tell Bill to threaten the ministry with the dragons. If what you said was true about a dragon blessed ritual, Bill can use the threat of Dragon Counsel to get Prince back here. As it is, they are not budging on the matter, even with Harry's life at stake."

Agatha nodded. "I understand and I am positive Prince will too. I'm sure that had Luna been there, she would have made that same argument without hesitation."

Not wanting to waste time, Charlie relayed the idea to Bill.

Without contemplating his words and trusting his brother, Bill made a swift approach and interrupted the man speaking. "Give us Lord Prince now, or we will take this to Dragon Court and you will be tried for impending a bonded from protecting his intended. There will be no hope for you and the mercy of death will not be granted."

Bill was not surprised to see all eight members turn pale with fear. So his brother had been right after all.

Hermione cast Bill a raised brow, but was smart enough not to question him at the moment.

~.~.~.o.~.~.~

Ron and the twins landed in the front yard of the Weasley Cottage and all took a deep breath. Turning to his brothers, Ron shared a nod. As the three strode into the cottage, they were not surprised to see their mother rush toward them ranting. They could make out parts about "less than a day" and "ashamed" and various other horrible words they silently took, but never coward.

Ron calmly raised his hand to stop her and in her surprise, Molly did pause mid sentence. Taking the chance, Ron spoke. "You are killing Harry."

The words however weren't heard in their entirety. As soon as he spoke, she was off again. The three boys shared another glance. This wasn't good.

Arthur entered the hall. Even in his anguish he could see their faces and lack of remorse. This fuelled his own anger and soon the boys found both of their parents yelling at him. Every once in awhile one of them would try to say something, but their parents would only tell them to shut up or simply ignored them.

Discretely touching their rings, the three held a private conversation, mentally.

"This isn't working."

"We cannot-"

"-get a word in."

"They are ignoring anything we have to say! How do we make her understand she is killing Harry if she won't listen?"

"We should extend -"

"-to Charlie."

"I'll do it."

Ron rubbed his ring, thinking of his eldest brother.

"You guys having trouble too?"

Ron would have smirked. "No, of course not! Why would we have trouble with telling our furious mother, or even our furious father, that mother is killing Harry?"

"Sarcasm not appreciated."

"What do you mean, when-"

"-you ask if we are also having trouble?"

"Bill and Hermione had trouble getting them to release Lord Prince. I think they succeeded though."

"Well, we're not achieving anything here."

"Our little brother-"

"-is quite right."

Charlie cradled his head and moaned aloud. Agatha turned to him. "Something wrong?"

"Mum and dad aren't letting Ron or the twins even speak!

"Send Prince."

Charlie's head popped up. "What?"

"Tell Bill to send Prince to the Weasley Cottage first and relay the importance of the situation."

"It might work. Having a stranger there may trigger her hospitality instincts."

It wasn't long before Bill was informing Hermione of the situation outside of a random house in another country. Inside Prince was treating a patient. When he stepped outside, he was surprised to see them and the two had a plan.

"We need you to come with us right now," Bill started the conversation.

"Harry's life is in danger."

Prince's presence swooped down on them. "What happened?"

Bill replayed the events and the current situation. Hermione eyed Prince with her calculating look.

"Stop trying to decide if I am worthy of him or not, Mrs Granger-Weasley. You have no say in the matter at all and your opinions would not be appreciated anyway. Harry chose to keep our relationship from you and you can either accept that or not, but the same threat of Dragon Counsel applies to you should you try to keep us apart. Too many have already tried and failed and after his current condition has passed, we will eliminate you from the equation of our lives if you should try anything."

The man's sudden, clam, and very serious tone of voice halted the words on the tip of her tongue. True, she didn't approve. But he beat her to the punch and threatened her as well.

"Harry would never," she countered.

"Really?" Prince inquired. "He has already decided to keep all of you out of most of his life, if you pose a threat, he will. Trust me, I have seen him do it. Harry is my world. Your opinion is not going to undue a dragon blessed union. No matter what you may think."

Hermione stopped there. The blasted man was right. Harry had to have cared deeply for this man to engage in a dragon blessed union. She would have to get to know this man more. There was something about him she simply did not like.

"If you two are done, can we get back to the part where we are trying to keep my mother from killing Harry unintentionally?"

That snapped Hermione out of her thoughts quickly and Prince took the lead, much to Hermione's disapproval.

Back at the cottage, the twins had already started arguing back with their parents. Ron, still silent, took in every word, every emotion filling the room and let it fill him. He felt his own anger build. That famous Weasley temper was being held under wraps, allowing it to grow and mature.

It wasn't until the three new comers entered and his eyes landed on Prince did all his anger explode on his parents.

His fury burst as a wave of power, scrolls were scattered, glass broke, furniture moved slightly, and silence prevailed. Calmly, an oxymoron to the torrent within him, Ron began to speak to his mother again, sowly. "You are-"

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!" And his mother cut him off again.

However, this time, the Weasley matriarch found herself mute. No more words came from her mouth. Ron turned around expectantly and nodded at Prince, seemingly unsurprised to see the man standing there. "Thank you," he said and turned back to his mother after the man nodded back.

"Mother," Ron spoke once again. "You being muted was a necessity. You are killing Harry." Ron paused to judge his mother's facial reaction before continuing. "By demanding all Clan to come here with such anger, despair, and vengeance, you included _everyone_. Harry is a part of the Clan. You should have summoned just the five of us. As it is, the Clan magic is having a horrible affect on Harry. Charlie stayed with the healer and Luna to keep Harry stable as much as possible, but as long as your summons persists, you are killing him."

All the color drained from his mother's face. The fact that her youngest son, famously known for his temper, was speaking calmly despite his anger was the most telling of the seriousness of this situation. Ron only got like this when it was a matter of life and death.

"How?"

She was a little shocked to find her voice restored.

"Harry is affected by a Deadly Silent Sorrow. Most likely a binding one that we have not yet seen. He is highly sensitive to magic and auras and cannot handle your Clan magic. Ironically, Miss Ginny was a negative influence for Harry and actually was impending his recovery to the point of slowly killing him faster. This led to a judgment which then led to you now killing him. Luna can only maintain a trance for so long before she loses herself and she is the only one protecting him for your onslaught right now."

Lord Prince's deep voice allowed him to command attention and take charge of the situation.

"You must revoke your summons. If you want the members who passed judgment, then summon them, and _only_ them. You never know who may show up on your doorstep when you summon _all_ Clan members."

Molly reached out to her husband and latched onto his hand. Taking a deep breath, she shaped her magic into the necessary means of revoking her summons. A few moments more and those of the Weasley Clan felt the Clan magic leave them.

Bill smiled and laughed. The twins hugged each other and Hermione held Ron from behind him. Ron smiled at his mother saying, "Thank you. Charlie says that the magic has left and that Luna has once again calmed Harry down." Turning to Prince, he said, "They are expecting you. He is very weak."

Without a word the man disappeared. Bill turned to his family. "Alright. Now that we are here, why don't we catch mum and dad up on what is going on and explain the situation a little better to them."

* * *

Forgive me for the late post. My laptop screen got busted and now I am having trouble with some pesky keys which just randomly decide not to work at times ("q", "t", "u", "j"... among them... VERY ANNOYING!). So, While I am on the market for a new laptop and with work and classes and such, there has been a bit of a delay on getting chapters up - all dependent on my access to computers - BUT! I have NOT forgotten about these stories and will be posting when I can! I promise!

Review! ...Please!


End file.
